


Arthur's Little Bird

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [1]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Arthur is going to get darker later on., Arthur rescues Merlin, Arthur wants Merlin., Dark Character, Dark!Arthur, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gone from the world., Hurt!Merlin, Innocent!Merlin, Lust, M/M, Magic is lost, Merlin is a man. Just one year younger than Arthur., Merlin is special, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Merlin's head reaches Arthur's chin., Naive!Merlin, Or at least very well hidden., Possessive Behavior, Protective!Arthur, Restrained!Merlin, Saviour Arthur, Shorter!Merlin, Trusting!Merlin, Valiant is bad., Very very bad., captured!merlin, caring!arthur, drugged, pissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 国王Arthur终止了一场性奴交易，并救下了受害者，一个名叫Merlin的天真又单纯的男人，他立刻喜欢上了这个青年并把他带回了Camelot。Merlin开始从伤痛中恢复，但他的苦难才刚刚开始。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 7





	Arthur's Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arthur's little bird.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285571) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



> (原作者）我是只想先说几点：  
> 1) Merlin只比 Arthur小一岁  
> 2) Merlin比原作设定更矮。他的头才达到Arthur的下巴  
> 3)这个Merlin天真单纯。  
> 4) Arthur不是好人，他很邪恶。  
> 这是一篇黑化的同人文。Arthur在文章里是黑的或者说是邪恶的。我总是对黑化的Arthur着迷，这使同人文看起来很有感觉。 我有一些可以让文章怎样发展或者结束的思路，但是谁知道结果会怎样呢？. xD我希望你们能喜欢它。.  
> （——已授权

当Merlin醒来后，他轻声呻吟，口枷让他的嘴变得湿漉漉的，而且一点也不舒服。而且口枷也一个是让他不能说话的小麻烦。这时一道亮地刺眼的光照了过来，使他不得不揉了揉眼睛，眨眨眼适应光线。  
他听到附近有一些声音，于是用手抓了抓自己的枷锁，但它们已经被解开了。Merlin 看着坐在火旁的一群男人，他们正煮着一些闻起来很香的东西。他的肚子饥肠辘辘并反抗了一下。  
“嗯……”他试图说话。  
“看起来我们的小客人醒了” 一个男人说着话站了起来，那人穿着简易的临时装甲。他好奇地跨到Merlin身边，在他面前蹲下，轻声说 “你好……你饿了对吗？” 他假装同情地问道。  
“嗯……嗯……” Merlin挣扎着。  
“我知道……我知道……但待会儿就会好起来的。他会来接你……把你带走……。你会被卖出去，值很多金子” 他咕哝道，抚摸着Merlin 的脸。Merlin则因为他的举动紧张地瑟缩着。  
他突然握住Merlin的下巴，把它轻轻地向抬高。“真可惜……我认为我应该有些时间来强奸你的。”  
Merlin闭上眼睛，把他的头转向一旁  
“得了吧，别戏弄那个可怜的孩子了” 有人从火堆旁喊道。  
Merlin的肚子再次发出了抗议，但这次声音更小一些。  
“待会儿就好了，甜心” 他说，在Merlin 感到有什么湿热的东西贴近他的身躯，是他的嘴唇靠近了Merlin的耳朵。Merlin颤抖着，挣扎着想要摆脱它，但这个男人抱住他不让他动。  
他感到这双手猛地被推开了，Merlin眨了眨眼，抬起头看见另一个人阴森森地站在他朋友旁边，重重地锤了他的头。  
Merlin悄悄地移动自己的腿，试溜出离开这儿，但他后面的树挡住了他的退路。  
他看见他们开始打架，并且大声辱骂对方然后，其中一个突然撞上了梅林的胸口，害的他们两人都痛苦地呻吟起来。  
靠在他胸口的那人愤怒地咆哮着，把他的手移回去。他的眼睛紧盯着他的胳膊， Merlin哭了，但是他的眼睛被盖住了。  
“操，你伤着他了！”站在他朋友上方的那个人喊了一声，然后抓住他那油腻腻的马尾辫，把他拖回火堆旁  
Merlin 呻吟着，因为极度的痛苦而闭上了眼睛，他有一侧的脸火辣辣地疼。  
就在这时，他听到有马蹄声靠近，只见一块模糊的红披风出现在眼前。然后，马背上的人袭击了营地。Merlin看着穿着临时盔甲的那些人像玉米一样滚落在地。他们试图自卫，但失败了。

他看见马匹因为丧失主人而四处走动，发出重重的喷气声。然后他看见那个人跳下来，他的肩膀上穿着碎冰甲与红色的斗篷。  
“就在这儿，陛下。他们似乎要把他卖做奴隶” 一个有着一头蜷曲金发的男子直直地指着他说。  
Merlin 轻轻地喘息，这个男人从他的马上跳下来然后朝他走来。Merlin抬起头来，看着他并因为他身上的威严气场而颤栗。他尖锐的目光让Merlin感到有些口渴。  
他跪了下来，仔细地看着Merlin， “他将和我们一同回去” 当他手下的骑士检查军营时，他喊道。他掏出一把匕首，把他的手靠拢。Merlin大叫一声，紧贴着树。  
“我不会伤害你……我保证。”他温和地说，他的声音就像蜜一样，平滑又柔和。Merlin感到自己能够慢慢地放松了，于是他睁开眼睛面对这个男人。  
一双蓝眼睛盯着他；它们很严肃但却不缺乏关心。  
Merlin 看着这个男人慢慢地拿起他的口枷，斩断它并把它扔到一边。 他随意地把自己的手放在Merlin弯曲的腿上，看着他。  
“你叫什么名字?” 他问道，Merlin舔了舔唇。  
“M……梅……” 他突然被呛到，咳嗽了起来。  
“水！”他叫喊着，一名骑士冲了过来，把皮制的水袋递给这位首领。  
Merlin看着它，用手拧了拧盖子，但那人已经替他把水袋的软木塞扯开，把它压到自己的嘴上，轻轻挤开它。然后袋中清冽的，新鲜的水流入Merlin口中，他贪婪地喝着，水流顺着他的脸颊流，从他的下巴滴下。  
他因水的滋润而发出满足的慰叹，但水袋完全空了之后，Merlin发出了绝望的声音。他的舌头舔着水袋剩余的水滴，伸入里面滑动，尽可能地吮到更多的水滴，他的嘴唇紧紧地裹着袋口。“嘿…嘿……好了……我们会给你更多的水的” 他说。  
Merlin拿开它，舔了舔他的嘴唇。它们很湿润，但在这之前已经严重龟裂和充血。  
“谢谢你……救了我” 他嘶哑地说。  
他冲Merlin点点头 “我们在离开之前还有一项任务…你能在这片荒地上再等一会儿吗？”  
Merlin微微笑了笑点头示意。  
然后，男人走进，拉住绳子割断它。当他割绳子时Merlin能感觉到他温热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。  
Merlin脸变红了一点，不说话。  
最后，当他慢慢把绳子从他身上取下来时，他感到自己的手腕上仍留有皮制手套的触感。当绳子从他柔嫩的皮肤上剥离下来时，他痛地哭了起来。  
这个男人停下了手上的动作，叫来了更多的水，在他把绳子从Merlin身上剥下来时，慢慢地把水倒出来。他的手腕受伤严重，他的皮肤被绳子生生刮开，鲜血淋淋并且发出难闻的味道。  
于是男人切断了另一根绳子，轻松地把它们从Merlin的靴子上拉下来。  
Merlin叹了口气，终于挣脱出来，瘫倒在地，那人一把抓住他，咬着他的手套拽掉它，把手按在Merlin的前额上。  
他烧地厉害，仔细一看，这位首领发现Merlin被晒伤了。  
就在这时，他们听到了一辆马车的声音，骑士们立刻转向马车并拔剑。Merlin眨着眼抬头看着首领，涌出眼泪。“我会被卖掉吗？”  
“不会……只会和我待在一起” 他说着站了起来。  
Merlin轻轻地发出呜呜声，这位首领低下头看着他。梅林向他伸出手，那人微微一笑，温柔地弯下身子，扶着Merlin慢慢站起来。Merlin痛苦地呜咽着，双腿发出奇怪的咔哒声，重重地靠在这位首领身上，他的双腿像一只幼鹿一样虚弱地颤抖着。  
“跟着我……”他静静地对Merlin说，于是Merlin跟上他。马车夫的膝上抱着一对裸露的男女，当骑士站在他们周围时，他们不停地晃动，然后他们掏出了武器。  
“你被当场抓获了，在你死之前有什么要说的吗？” 首领问。  
Merlin抬头看着他，他的金发在阳光下闪闪发光。他微笑着注视着他。  
他低着头说：“我没什么好说的……我做了可耻的事，但它是我赖以生存的经济来源，所以我没什么好说的。只希望你给我一个痛快的死法。”  
Arthur对着其中一个骑士点点头，Merlin把自己的头埋在这个男人的手臂里。  
他突然听到一声尖叫，紧接着它就变成了哀嚎“你答应给我一个痛快的死法了的！！” 他痛苦地尖叫  
这首领冷冷地低头看着他，奴隶贩子的脖颈上出现了一条深深的伤口。 “你真的觉得我会那么容易就让你死吗？被你抓的这对男女将因为你的行为而一辈子受苦……”  
Merlin慢慢地把他的头转回去，首领把他带到一匹马前，他帮忙抬起他的臀部，于是Merlin轻松地就上了马，首领也在他前面优雅地登上马匹，一点也不在意奴隶贩子的喊叫。  
Merlin看着他宽宽的肩膀。  
“抱紧我……我不希望你掉下去……”他说，然后Merlin用手臂抱住他的腰，在首领骑马离开之前，他摩擦自己的手腕发出声响。  
Merlin感到自己的意识开始松散，他很虚弱，身体开始摇晃。他原先紧握的手开始变松，在他被从马背上摔到泥泞的地上之前，他的身体一阵痉挛。他眨着眼挣扎着离开黑暗时，看到一匹马正在接近他, 并且因为后脑勺发出的剧痛而发出呜咽。首领担心地看着他，从马上跳了下来，而Merlin的眼睛在这时却逐渐变得沉甸甸的，在他跑过来之前昏了过去。  
他因覆盖在唇上的温暖物体而醒来，。他慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张床上，一张温暖的床上，主体是红色的，并用其他的一些颜色点缀。他意识到自己正身处一所大房间中。一堆火劈里啪啦地烧着，他看见一个勺子向他递来，然后他张开嘴吞下一大口鸡汤。他轻声喘息，皱起眉头。  
“Gaius的汤药并不美味，但良药苦口”一个声音说道。  
Merlin看向右旁，那人正是之前救下他的那位。但他没有穿盔甲，取而代之的是，他穿着一件白色的衬衣和一条深棕色的裤子。他坐在一张椅子上。  
“你……”他轻轻地说，眼睛微阖。  
“我……”他微笑. “我的名字叫Arthur……，Camelot的国王Arthur……我们从一伙要把你卖做性奴的强盗手中将你救下。我们听寻风尘之警并阻止了它”  
Merlin慢慢点头 “谢谢你”  
“我很抱歉在我管辖的领地上发生这样的事” 他语气温和地说。  
Merlin微笑了一下 “但你仍将我救下了……我很感谢你。”  
他把手放在他肩上“你应该休息。两天之内你始终处于严重脱水的状态之中……休息是最好的良药” 他说着，用手指摩挲着Merlin的锁骨。  
Merlin放松地躺在床上，他的眼睛慢慢闭上陷入了沉睡。  
但他再次醒来时他感到清醒了许多，并且能够慢慢站起来了，沉重的毯子轻轻地滑开了一些。 他环顾四周，欣赏着这宽阔的房间。他注意到床边有一碗水果，于是他高兴地选择了几个拿起来，他吃掉了一个苹果和几个梨子。  
不久，他意识到自己是孤零零的一人。.  
Merlin低下头慢慢地观察自己的衣物，发现自己穿着一件白衬衣和一条黑裤子，但赤着脚 。他慢慢把脚移向床边，溜出被子，然后走到窗子前，低头看见人们在左边被草场覆盖的区域上方训练。  
他了看门，向它走去，慢慢打开它。他探出头，发现自己站在一个走廊上，门的两侧各站了一个卫兵。他慢慢地走出去，看着两旁站着守卫，慢慢地顺着通道往下走。  
他想知道周围是什么样的，听到了有人说话的声音发现了一扇半开的大门。它很大，是用橡树造的。他朝里面瞧，看见一伙人正围着一张满是地图的桌子谈话。  
他发现了一张熟悉的面孔，Camelot的国王。他看见他，先是冲他微笑了一下然后朝他挥挥手。这个金发男人注意到了他也微笑起来，好奇地做了和Merlin相同的姿势，让Merlin进屋。他羞涩地点点头，进了屋。  
“诸位。这是我们从那群匪徒的营地中救下的那名男子。你们可以看到他恢复地很好 ” Arthur 说着把他的手放到Merlin背后，所有人都鼓起掌来。  
Merlin脸红了，微笑着靠在Arthur旁边，低下头。Arthur轻轻地抚摸他的头发，这让Merlin的眼睛低垂。  
“多亏这次任务的成功才让我们知道下一个奴隶贩子的营地在哪。我们将一个一个击败他们” Arthur对着参加议会的骑士们说。  
Merlin 靠着Arthur，害羞地用手臂搂着他的腰。  
过了一会儿，他听到Arthur 宣布会议结束，于是他抬头看着他。  
Arthur对着几位议会成员点头，然后低头看着他，轻轻地笑了。 “你是一个小探险家，对吗？”  
Merlin吞咽了一下。“我很抱歉……我……我试图找到你……但……”  
“没事……我没有生你的气。我很高兴你已经能四处走动了” 他说完后把他的手紧紧地放在Merlin的臀部上。  
Merlin笑了笑。  
Arthur慢慢向下倾了一些，看着他的唇然后侵占了它们，轻轻地吻他。  
Merlin的眼睛颤抖着闭上，轻轻地回吻。他的手抓着Arthur的红衬衣  
Arthur舔了舔他的下唇，把舌头顶入Merlin的齿间，它们在 Arthur的舌头滑入之前就已经打开了。  
Merlin发出了吃惊的响声，把他推开，困惑地眨着眼看着国王，他的唇已分开。  
“你不知道怎么接吻？” Arthur 问。  
Merlin摇摇头，害羞地低下了头。  
“噢，你可真是太甜了…你还没被人碰过吗？”他问  
Merlin点点头，脸红了。  
Arthur轻轻地抬起 Merlin的下巴，Merlin无辜地抬起头。  
“你珍贵如宝石.” Arthur高兴地说  
Merlin好奇地眨了眨眼，在以前从未有人称赞他如宝石。 “陛下…我不知道该说什么”  
“你不需说任何事” Arthur温和地说，并且亲吻Merlin的脸。他牵起Merlin仍旧抓着Arthur衣服的手，把Merlin的手指牵到自己的唇边，并亲吻它们。“我欢迎你来到Camelot……”  
Merlin笑起来。  
“能告诉我你的名字吗？” Arthur问。  
“我叫Merlin……陛下。” Merlin说，在看向Arthur前再次快速地低下头，就像抓着他的衬衣时一样害羞。  
“Merlin…听起来像小鸟的名字…你是我的小鸟，对吗，Merlin？” 他温和地问。  
Merlin 感到自己的心脏猛烈地跳动“呃……我想是这样……”  
Arthur亲了亲他的前额 “那么……我可爱的小鸟……你希望留在这儿吗？”  
Merlin点点头，再次脸红了 “是的，陛下…如果您允许我这样做的话。”  
“我允许……” Arthur 回答道，Merlin开心地笑起来。  
“您真是太仁慈了” Merlin开心地说。  
“我很高兴你那样认为” Arthur说着亲了亲Merlin 的头顶“你将待在我的房间里……我会给你一些衣物…我的衬衣对于你的体型来说太大了。”  
Merlin发出咕哝声表示同意。透过Arthur的眼睫看着他。  
Arthur盯着他，但他的叔叔闯了进来。  
“陛下” 他用响亮而威严的声音说，吓得Merlin 叫了起来并抱住了Arthur.  
国王叹了口气，把他的手放到Merlin的背上 “叔叔…下次进来的时候请先敲敲门。你差点把我新来的客人下地魂飞魄散”  
“我很抱歉，陛下。但现在你还有别的事要处理”他说。“立即”  
Merlin不愉快地板着脸。  
“当然了，我马上就来。” Arthur 回答道，生硬地对他Uncle点了点头，然后低头看了一眼Merlin. “我现在得离开了，但在下次我能见你之前，我会找一个能够照顾你的人。”  
Merlin看着他点点头 “好的，陛下”  
Arthur笑起来 “你是一只美丽的小鸟…”  
Merlin 微笑起来，Arthur把他带到一间大房间前，敲了敲门，一个男人打开了门。  
“Valiant阁下，直到我晚上来接他之前，照顾好他。请让他感觉自己是受人欢迎的” 他说  
Valiant爵士向他鞠躬 “这是我的荣幸，陛下”  
Merlin 梅林看了看Arthur，那人轻轻地推了他一下，然后走开了。  
“你叫什么名字？” Valiant问  
“Merlin……阁下……” 他回答  
“啊，请……你别叫我阁下……Valiant就很好了”他说，Merlin表示很好奇。  
Merlin转向他，笨拙地移开了步子  
“你要喝点什么吗，Merlin?” Valiant问  
Merlin点点头，“麻烦你了……”他心不在焉地舔了舔嘴唇说  
Valiant微笑着去给他拿了一杯特殊的酒。  
Arthur坐在他的椅子上，揉着自己的肩膀，打着哈欠。  
“陛下。您希望我今晚准备两顿晚餐吗？”他的仆人问道  
“是的，George。当然，也请把Merlin带到我这来” Arthur 说  
“好的，陛下。”他鞠了一躬然后离开  
Arthur吸了吸鼻子，看了看他的文件，读了第一封信，点了点头，叹了口气，又接着看下一封信。“陛下，门被锁上了。”一个声音说道，然后男人抬起头，惊讶时间流逝如此之快。  
“对不起？”他皱着眉问  
“Valiant的门被锁上了，陛下” George 说  
Arthur皱着眉，站起身来，拿起他的剑，把它塞在腰带下面，冲到骑士的门前，砰的一声把门关上了。 “Valiant爵士！”  
里面传出了一阵声音，当他听到那像是什么人在叫喊时，他咆哮了。他立刻把门拆了下来， 冲到Merlin所躺的床边。Merlin被脱掉了裤子的Valiant压在身下，他的这位手下正狠命地戳 Merlin的肚子。  
Merlin的眼睛无助地转动着，并发出虚弱的呻吟，他的动作变得迟钝并且满脸通红  
Arthur 的手握成拳头状抓起了Valiant的头发，狠狠地把它拉过来，然后掏出他的剑切开了骑士的喉咙，血液从他被切开的喉咙喷射而出。因为Merlin 的身上也被沾上了他的血，Arthur便把Valiant推到一旁，他的身体抽搐着。 他把自己的剑扔到地上，发出了巨大的响声。  
Arthur抓住 Merlin，把他扔上自己肩膀 “卫兵！”  
两个卫兵冲了进来看见抽搐的Valiant爵士正发出刺耳的噪音。  
“确保让他死透了”在他去自己的房间之前对他们说，在半路上遇到了George  
“我的主人，发生了什么？”他问道，看到他们这副模样，George被吓了一大跳。.  
“为我们准备浴池，大的那种。现在就把Gaius召过来！”他大叫，仆人立刻照办。  
Arthur把 Merlin放到床上，跑到他床边，他发出细微的声音，时不时地抽搐。  
他皱起眉头，轻轻拍着Merlin潮红的脸，急切又大声地对他说 “醒醒，Merlin……求你了，我的小鸟，醒醒”  
Merlin没有回答他，只是呻吟地更响，抽搐地更厉害了。  
Gaius立刻带着他的药包跑进房间，对他进行检查  
“他被下了很重的药…” Gaius 说着跑去制药，给Merlin喂下了两副。  
Arthur焦急地等着，咬着自己的指甲，皱着眉头  
终于，Merlin的呼吸恢复正常了，但他的身体依旧瘫软。  
Gaius叹着气，擦了擦他沾满鲜血的手，他明天就会恢复意识了，陛下。确保他饮够足量的水，它们能使有害的药物排出他的身体。”  
“谢谢你，Gaius.” Arthur 说  
他看着George提了一桶水进来。“把它放在哪儿。准备一张布和一块海绵.”  
George按他说的做了。  
Arthur小心地脱下Merlin的衣服，对着他柔软的皮肤喘着气，他的手滑下他的肚子，然后把海绵放进温水沾湿，开始小心地清洗Merlin的身体。  
“别担心，Merlin…我会好好照顾你的” 他说道，然后把他身上的血清洗干净，给他穿上他自己的睡衣。然后他泡进浴缸里，发出愤怒的叹息。  
他泡完澡后从浴缸爬出来擦干自己的身体，穿上衣服去吃晚饭。然后爬上George 在为Merlin安排完洗浴后换上的新床单。他轻轻摸着黑发男子的头发，然后睡着了。  
第二天他醒来后，Merlin的头靠在他的胸口，他的手放在他的肚子上。  
“Merlin…” 他嘶哑地呼唤着Merlin的名字  
Merlin站起来看着他 “陛下…”  
Arthur 也站起来“Merlin……我很抱歉发生了这样的事”  
Merlin哽咽着涌出眼泪，Arthur给Merlin倒了一杯凉水，Merlin地咽下它定了定神。  
Merlin伤心地低下头看着地面 “我……相信了他”  
“我知道” Arthur轻轻说。  
Merlin抬头看着他 “Arthur……”  
国王抚摸着Merlin的脸 “怎么了？”  
Merlin向他的抚摸靠去 “你救了我……”  
“你看到了吗？” Arthur吃惊地问  
Merlin点头 “我有意识，但……不是在这儿……那个地方奇怪又可怕”  
Arthur 把他拉地更近，Merlin在他的怀里扭动 “嘘……我就在这儿……我会保护你的”  
Merlin靠着他 “陛下……”  
Arthur亲了亲他的头，把他抱地更近了一些，Merlin放松了下来  
“安全……” Merlin嘟囔着。  
“嗯？” Arthur 问  
“和您待在一起……我才感到安全” Merlin说  
Arthur揉了揉他的背 “对于你来说……是的”  
Merlin在感到晕厥之前，靠在Arthur的胸口上哭了起来。  
“嘿……嘿……” Arthur hushed.  
Merlin眨了眨眼 “嗯……？”  
“现在不要给自己太大压力了……你的身体还……”他说道，但他顿住了因为他感觉到一阵温暖然后看见Merlin的裤子湿透了，他尿在了毯子上。  
Merlin又开始哭起来“我很抱歉……我非常抱歉，陛下”  
Arthur摇摇他的头“不，你不必感到羞愧”  
Merlin躲开他的头，因为羞愧而脸红  
Arthur 叹了口气，抬头看见George端着早饭走了进来。  
“快为我们的客人准备洗浴，George” Arthur命令他道，George快速地离开去为他准备。  
Arthur抓住Merlin紧握在自己衬衣上的拳头 “你只是经历了一些可怕的事情，经历了两次。这很正常。总之……Gaius说如果你多喝水就能够利尿，以便让药毒排出你的身体。”  
Merlin 抽泣着点着头，脱下他湿漉漉的裤子，他的下唇颤抖着，眼泪在他的唇上摇摇欲坠。  
Arthur脱下衣服，把他们搅成一团，然后把Merlin拉到一张干燥的床上，把他抱到自己的膝盖上，揉揉他的胳膊Merlin安静地蜷在他的胸前。  
“你在生气”Arthur注意到  
Merlin摇摇他的头 “我没有生气”  
Arthur被他逗笑了“好吧”  
Merlin板着脸怒视着Arthur。  
Arthur笑了笑，Merlin把脸绷地更紧了。  
Merlin抱怨着，抓起一个枕头，朝着这个笑地越来越大声的男人扔去。  
他再次抓住了它,反复用枕头打国王的脸。Arthur发出哼哼声，笑了起来，轻松地从Merlin哪儿抓住枕头把它扔到床上。抓住Merlin，当Merlin试图去抓另一个枕头时，他笑嘻嘻地和Merlin一起摔倒在床上。  
Arthur很轻松地就推动他，把他绑着绷带的手举过他的头顶，坐在他的膝盖上。  
Merlin舔了舔他的嘴唇，盯着国王 “别笑了”  
Arthur突然大笑好……好，好的。”他停下来，喘了口气  
Merlin发出被激怒的声音  
George提着一桶水进来了，并开始准备洗浴。  
Arthur看着 Merlin“如果你不再抓枕头了我就让你离开”  
Merlin点点头  
Arthur慢慢让Merlin 走，Merlin站起来，不高兴地说：“菜头”  
“抱歉？那是什么？” Arthur傻笑着问  
“我说你是个菜头” Merlin更大声地说了一遍，盯着这个男人  
Arthur 继续大笑“我？”  
Merlin点点头  
“你可真伤我心，Merlin.” Arthur浮夸地说，把他的手放到他胸口的位置上。  
Merlin轻轻地笑了。  
Arthur傻笑着，而Merlin微笑着。  
“伤我心的人就在这儿……而他正是我的小鸟啊” Arthur说  
Merlin微笑  
“您的浴室准备好了，陛下…” George说完就离开了  
Arthur站了起来 “准备好了吗？”  
Merlin眨眨眼 “和你一起吗？”  
Arthur 点点头，把Merlin拉到他怀里，带着他到浴室去，并让Merlin在进入浴室之前放松。  
Arthur高兴地发出叹息，泡进浴缸中, 浴缸中水的温度温暖了他，让他因为训练而导致的肌肉酸痛得到缓解。  
Merlin 安静地看着他“陛下？”  
Arthur微笑着看着他“怎么了？Merlin?”  
Merlin摆弄着他的手掌问“为什么我是个特殊的客人？”  
Arthur坐起来了一些“你是我的客人，一个国王的客人……这让你变得特殊，意义不同”  
Merlin微笑了一下，低头看着水面  
Arthur伸手抓住Merlin的手，这让Merlin抬头看着他。  
“陛下？” 他问，水滴从他们的皮肤上滑落，和水蒸汽融为一体。  
“你想留在这儿吗？我将会让你处于我的保护之下” Arthur说  
Merlin考虑了一下 “这是我的荣幸，陛下”  
Arthur高兴地点了点头 “棒极了。我很快就会处理好这些文件。我甚至将会为你腾出一个房间，但每天晚上和我一起睡好吗？”  
Merlin笑了 “陛下…您太客气了”  
“难说” Arthur笑起来 “这是你应得的”  
Merlin呼出一口气，然后微笑  
Arthur 拿了一块肥皂开始洗澡，Merlin 看着它在Arthur晒黑的皮肤上滑动  
Merlin轻轻吞了吞口水，无意识地咬了咬自己的下唇  
水滴滑下Arthur被泡沫覆盖的胸膛。  
Merlin再次咽了咽口水，向他离地更近了一些  
“Merlin？” Arthur问  
“我可以为你清洗身体吗？” Merlin问  
Arthur微笑“可以” 他说着，把肥皂递到Merlin打开的手掌中。  
Merlin地接过它，仔仔细细地擦过Arthur的整支手臂。 他向下移动到了Arthur的沟股， 大方地看着Arthur，“请转过来……陛下”  
Arthur转了过来，好在水已经变浑浊了， 他的老二已经硬的像石头一样了。 

他闭上眼睛，享受Merlin的手压在他背上的感觉，Merlin的另一只手则拿着肥皂擦拭着他的背。当Merlin做完这一切后，他感到 Merlin 开始按摩它，Arthur 发出重重的呻吟声。  
“我找到正确的位置了吗？” Merlin问。  
Arthur点头 “是的，你做的对……”  
Merlin继续按摩他，直到Arthur感到他已经累了，他快速地站了起来。  
Merlin眨眨眼，抬头看着他。  
Arthur咳了一下 “我要…洗我自己的隐私部位了…请转回去”  
Merlin 快速地照做了，水花溅地到处都是。  
Arthur开始清洗他的屁股，然后在手中挤上泡沫，包住自己的老二并轻轻地撸动它，他的嘴因为愉悦而张开。  
Merlin保持安静，然后他看见Arthur把肥皂放下了，它掉进了水里 “你也洗洗你自己吧…”  
在听到Arthur的叫喊之前，Merlin急忙对自己进行彻彻底底的清洗。Merlin快速抬头看着 Arthur，他正抓着浴池的边缘。“陛下，您没事吧？”  
Arthur吞了吞口水，喘着气，沉入现在已经变冷的水中 “我，还好……只是滑了一下”  
“噢……” Merlin说着，在Arthur转过来看到Merlin清洗他下腹部，他早些时候尿到的地方站之前起来。  
Arthur饥渴地舔着他的嘴唇，Merlin的老二没有Arthur那样大， 但他也完全可以用自己的手包裹完它。  
Merlin在自己沉进浴池前看了看Arthur，发现了他正饥渴地看着他。而他正害羞地低着头，颤抖着发出喊叫。  
“噢，我会让George去——” Arthur开始感到身体变冷了。但他看到了Merlin的眼睛变成了一种金色，那种颜色漂亮并且极富层次感。而水也立刻再次变得温暖。Arthur则因为惊讶而长大了嘴巴。  
Merlin愉快地咕哝着，慵懒的微笑在他的脸上绽开。  
Arthur迅速地冲过去，抓住Merlin的肩膀，凝视着他的眼眸深处。  
Merlin叫喊着，也盯着他的国王 “陛——陛下。”  
Arthur盯着他，他的嘴因为吃惊而大大张开 “你……你有魔法”  
“是…是的…，那是坏事吗？” Merlin吞了吞口水，紧张地问 “我做错了什么吗？”  
“Merlin…你有一份美妙的天赋” Arthur呼出一口气，他的手收紧了一些  
“陛下…您弄疼我了…” Merlin抱怨着，Arthur迅速放开了他  
“我很抱歉，请原谅我。只是因为…我以为魔法已经完全消失了” Arthur吃惊地说  
Merlin低下了头  
“请原谅我轻率的行为？” Arthur轻轻地恳求 “ 我完美的小鸟？”  
Merlin挪了挪，疲惫地看着Arthur，点了点头  
Arthur笑着平静了下来 “谢谢你，我的小鸟”  
Merlin平静地对他点着头  
Arthur站起身来擦干自己的身体穿上衣服“小鸟？”  
Merlin 跳下床，擦干自己，站在Arthur跟前，用毛巾把自己盖住 “陛下？”  
“别告诉任何人你会魔法，他们会利用你虐待你…” Arthur警告他.  
Merlin点点头 “好的，陛下”  
Arthur 叹了口气，并把他拉近了些“你非常特别，Merlin…”他一边抚摸Merlin的头发一边说。  
他紧贴着他，享受这种感觉。Arthur 在他头上落下一吻，小心地握着Merlin的手臂 “来让我们给你.”  
Merlin笑了，抬头看着Arthur并点点头。  
Arthur拿出一件衬衣让Merlin穿上。它太大了，都达到他的膝盖了 “我明天会带你去集市，这样你就能买一些新衣服了”  
“陛下……” Merlin吃惊地说  
Arthur微笑 “我很高兴能给你任何你想要的”  
Merlin点点头 “这也是我的荣幸，陛下”  
Arthur晃晃他的手，微笑 “别再多想了”  
Merlin微笑着倾身向前，在到桌上就餐之前在Arthur的脸颊上落下一吻。  
Arthur揉了揉他的脸颊，惊喜地看着Merlin在桌上找到自己的座位坐下，并愉快地享用起了他的食物。然后国王也加入了他，同样愉快地享用起来。  
他轻轻把手压到Merlin的脸上，轻轻地摩挲着Merlin的黑眼圈。 “这一定很累”  
“有一点.” Merlin承认了，Arthur把他的手移开，然后把他的手放在Merlin的黑眼圈上轻轻揉搓，然后把他带到床上，在他们钻到被窝里之前，Merlin高兴地叹了口气。  
“这感觉不错” Merlin说 “我的眼睛…现在已经冷下来了”  
“我很高兴” Arthur点点头，把Merlin揽到怀里，然后他们都睡着了。


End file.
